


See You Tonight

by IsabelK



Category: Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelK/pseuds/IsabelK
Summary: 旧文归档 羽生结弦x 金博洋时间线为平昌冬奥会接蓝浅太太的《Last Night》





	See You Tonight

R18预警 一切与真人无关 圈地自萌  
*第一次开车 极可能翻车  
*接蓝浅太太的文《Last Night》  
*OOC OOC 可爱是他们的 ooc我的  
*走肾不走心 求轻敲 也希望自己糟糕的文笔没有败坏太太的前文

时钟机械的“嘀嗒”声时刻敲动着金博洋那脆弱的神经，来回挪动的脚步揭示了此刻他焦躁不安的内心。显然，他在为羽生结弦那个单向的约定而烦恼，作为一个三好青年，党中央赞赏有加的中国优秀冰滑选手；“一夜情”这三个字在此之前可是从未出现在金博洋的字典里—更不要说是“异国一夜情”。按理说，昨夜的冲动应该就此划上句号，可金博洋在昨夜之后有了食髓知味的感觉。不是每一个人和自己倾慕多年的对象滚上床以后还能若无其事的将生活一成不变的延续下去，特别是还不清楚对方究竟是想要长远发展或只是难熬寂寞的夜。金博洋不想将偶像想的过于轻佻，但他如何能解释昨晚莫名其妙的发展，难道说羽生结弦也暗恋他多年昨天受了什么刺激情难自禁？干巴巴的发出了几声笑声，可别搞笑了吧，人家才和你这个小粉丝相处多少次就这么……饥不择食，呸，急不可耐？金博洋烦躁的揉了揉头，丝毫不心疼花费了大量发胶的发型，那么今天他究竟应该是装作没有听到羽生结弦的暗示，还是再一次主动扑向甜蜜的陷阱？金博洋不想让对方觉得自己是招之则来呼之即去的人，看看今天他和米沙有说有笑亲密无间的样子，金博洋不禁轻哼一声，一点都没有把昨晚的事放心上，他酸溜溜的想着。

 

也罢，不能把自己放的太低，自己可不是那种一勾就跑的人。这么想着金博洋走进了浴室，决定释然那一过于放纵不该属于自己的夜。拉下了高领卫衣，却不自觉的抚上了脖边的星星点点，指尖轻微一颤，昨夜一个个湿漉漉而火辣的吻突然在脑海里回放，金博洋仓皇逃出了浴室，靠在门上无力的看着头顶昏暗的灯，他不得不承认自己其实很回味昨晚和倾慕的人激烈的性爱。他的手无意识的蜷起，心底有个声音小却坚定的重复着“既然那么烦躁，为什么不找他挑明清楚呢？” 一开始金博洋刻意忽略心底这个看似理性的建议，但现在心中的坚定摇摇欲坠。

我只是找他摊牌，关上门的那一瞬间金博洋对自己说，绝对不是对昨晚的事情上瘾了。

在金博洋叩完三次门勇气已经耗光想要遁走的时候，房门骤然打开，一只修长白皙的手准确的抓住了金博洋的胳膊将他带入了房内。金博洋正准备措辞，却被嘴上柔软的触觉堵住了所有话语。他被猛的按在了房门上，对方的手却异常贴心的护在脑后，防止他被坚硬的木板磕疼，不经意间对方的舌头霸道而灵敏的撬开了金博洋的牙与其交缠。舌与舌纠缠在一起，周围的温度仿佛骤然升高，金博洋只觉得氧气越来越稀薄让人喘不过气，而对方依然毫无节制的加深着这个吻。羽生结弦仿佛了解金博洋的每一个敏感点，灵活的搅动和挑逗让金博洋软了腿差点从门板处瘫软在地上。当羽生结弦的舌勾上了金博洋那两颗小小的虎牙时，惹得金博洋猛的一颤，本来死死拽住衣角的手终于放弃了抵抗勾上了羽生结弦的脖子，情不自禁的加深了这个吻。两个人都仿佛想将对方吃抹干净，头来回换了几个方向都不肯结束，下半身也紧紧贴合在一起直观的感受到对方的热情。在羽生结弦的恶意顶胯之后，金博洋情难自已的呻吟出声，不自觉的扭腰想要更多。羽生结弦眼眸一暗，另一只手钻进了金博洋的内衣里，沿着手感极佳的肌肤一路直上，时不时用力揉捏几把，最终手停留在金博洋最致命的地方—乳头。羽生结弦知道自己到达了目的地，轻笑一声，引的金博洋骨头都要酥了，手指在乳头上拨弄搓捻。“别……别闹”金博洋含糊不清的挤出几个字，可惜软乎乎的语调着实没有命令感，倒似撒娇一般。羽生结弦不仅没有放手，反而像被激起施虐的欲望一般更加用力的揉捏那一点。一阵酥麻沿着脊椎直到脑内，金博洋无力的扬起头，就像一只优雅的天鹅，将自己毫无保留的暴露给羽生结弦。一个又一个吻落在了下颚，喉结，颈脖和锁骨上。当看到已经快消失的印记又重新覆上新的咬印以后，羽生结弦露出了满意的神情。

一只手麻利的掀起金博洋的衣服，金博洋顺从的抬起手臂，但羽生结弦并没有如预料那样褪去他的衣衫，而只是将内衣退到手腕处，牢牢的钳制住金博洋的双手。金博洋猛的瞪大双眼，正要质问羽生结弦什么意思，到嘴边的话语尽数化作甜腻的呻吟。原来羽生结弦适时的低头含住了金博洋的红莓同时极具挑逗的用舌头拨弄那突起的一点，血液迅速的冲向头顶，喂，你这是把我当作什么了，你这样吮吸也不会有什么出来的啊……身体却不由自主的往前倾，似乎索求着更多。羽生结弦干净利落的扒下了金博洋的裤子—此刻的金博洋浑身上下只剩下一条短裤，白皙的身体因为情动微微带有粉色。突然暴露在空气中的腿微微瑟缩，引起一小阵战栗，羽生结弦一把扯掉身上的腰带，随着衣物从肩头滑去，金博洋才意识到原来从他进门羽生结弦只身着浴袍和内里的短裤。他就这么笃定自己会来吗？金博洋忽然有一种被人尽在掌握之中的泄气感，羽生结弦注意到面前小可爱莫名的低气压，伸手扯下了他身上唯一的遮挡物，很有技巧的玩弄起金博洋的“小兄弟”。于是那一点点暂时的不快伴随着下半身被肆意玩弄的快感烟消云散，羽生结弦放纵他和自己在情欲的漩涡深处沉溺，随手褪去自己身上最后一点布料，两具姣好年轻的身躯迫不及待的贴合在一起，彼此都发出了满足的喘息。

“Do you like strawberry?” 羽生结出突然发问，金博洋一时间愣住了“eh?” 

“I hope it’s your taste.”羽生结弦见金博洋只是晕乎乎的看着他，自顾自俯下身在散落一团的浴袍里翻找着什么。当羽生结弦当着金博洋的面前打开那个粉红色的圆形小盒，金博洋只觉得气血上涌—他终于明白羽生结弦所指的是什么了，那分明就是一盒润滑乳。羽生结弦毫不客气的用食指挖了一大勺，便向金博洋的小穴探去。小穴经过昨天那一晚并没有特别排斥，而开始下意识的吞咽下羽生结弦那修长的手指，金博洋咬了咬下唇想要憋住呻吟。身体所承受的快感让他只想抱住面前自己曾日思夜想的人儿放肆喊出声，却又担心着对方会不会把自己当作过分放荡之人，一时间憋红了脸。在扩张到第三根手指之后，羽生结弦撤出了自己的手变成了真枪实战。他抬起金博洋的一只腿方便自己进入，因为多年的练习冰滑金博洋的柔韧性要比普通人好上很多，这使他较为轻易的勾上了羽生结弦的腰，束缚手的里衣也因为碍事被拽掉，在手得到自由的一瞬间金博洋立即环抱住偶像的后脖缩短了两人间的距离。

“我喜欢你喊出来，不要憋着。” 这是羽生结弦进入前的最后一句话，伴随着被进入占有的满足和低沉磁性的嗓音诱惑，金博洋最后一点理智也消失殆尽，肆意的喊叫出声。见金博洋的身体已经适应并且接纳了他的家伙，羽生结弦不再继续忍让，从一开始缓慢的进入变成大力的抽插。每一次的进入都深到让面前的小可爱有一种被贯穿了的错觉，自己也因为金博洋紧致的小穴温暖潮湿而在他耳边轻喘，他可以清晰的感受到金博洋底下的小嘴放荡不满足的吞咽着自己的阴茎，淫水也因为激烈的交合沿着金博洋的大腿滴落在地毯上。就在两个人都快迷失在这无尽的性爱当中时，门铃不适宜的响了起来。

金博洋因为紧张下意识的猛的收缩小穴，惹的羽生结弦差点就这样交代在里面。羽生结弦恶狠狠的咬咬牙，将对方拉进了自己的黑名单。

【是谁？】

门外的人显然不知道屋内究竟进行着什么不该被打搅的活动。  
【宇野昌磨，打扰到前辈了吗？因为他们都计划去524玩桌游让我来问一下前辈的意思。】

羽生结弦一边继续“开发探索”，一边又用着平时清淡平缓的语气说道，  
【啊，今天不是很想出门呢，麻烦你跑这一趟了】

羽生结弦就在这时撞上了自己一直寻找的那一点，死死抵住牙关的金博洋因为这不及防的过于激烈的快感发出了声“唔啊……”

门外似乎察觉到什么异样【羽生君，你没事吧？】  
羽生结弦看着忙不迭捂住嘴眼珠滴溜溜转，因为焦躁着急汗水顺着额头滑落的金博洋小朋友,打消了开玩笑的念头,毕竟自己还有更重要的事情要做不是吗？  
【没事的，不小心崴了一下脚】

宇野昌磨顿了一顿  
【那我走了，前辈要是改主意了就来五楼找我们】

听到了渐渐远离的脚步声，金博洋终于松了一口气，放下了捂嘴的手“呃啊……”猝不及防的被碰到敏感点的金博洋要不是因为倚靠着羽生结弦扶在腰上的手，恐怕要因为腿软直接滑跌坐到地上。金博洋试图用眼神警告他不要乱来，可惜情欲染红的双眸怎么看起来都只是嗔怪。“嘘—他走了哦。” 不等金博洋回答什么，便朝着那一点发起了猛烈的进攻。

“唔……混蛋啊……哈你……” 金博洋爽的只顾得上呻吟，出口的句子支离破碎，支撑在地上的腿随着一次次深入轻微颤抖着，穴口因为激烈的交合变得通红，估计这一晚过后红肿是少不了的。粘稠的淫水混合着草莓味的润滑液滑落，有一些因为剧烈的运动飞溅出去，一时间屋里只剩下令人面红耳赤的水声，肉体碰撞的啪啪声和金博洋腻的如蜂蜜般的叫声交错着羽生结弦的喘息声。宇野昌磨怎么能想象到那个清冷的声音的主人当时正将自己异国的小迷弟按在墙上狠操，还恶意顶撞人家的敏感点。  
“不要………太多了……啊…”  
金博洋已经丧失了语言的能力，身体也做着与话语内容背道而驰的反应，情欲如潮水一般包裹着经验少的可怜的少年，并且将他推向欲望的深渊和高潮的顶端。在羽生结弦又一次凶猛的大力进入时，金博洋颤抖着到达了今晚的第一次高潮，稠腻的液体溅落到地毯上，大部分都沾在了羽生结弦那让人口干舌燥的腹肌上，显得愈发色情。羽生结弦见状加快了自己的攻势，还处于余韵当中的身体哪能经的住这么激烈的交合，金博洋红着眼睛，生理泪水也不知何时顺着眼角流下，腿仿佛随时会支撑不住。羽生结弦似是被金博洋这副可怜兮兮的样子打动，另一只手用力抬起金博洋的右腿搭在自己的腰上。两只腿立马就死死缠住了羽生结弦的腰，全身的力量都集中那一支点，借助着羽生结弦的臂力紧贴着墙壁不至跌落，这个姿势使得羽生结弦进入的更深了，仿佛深入骨髓，一波波快感像电流一般在全身扩散，金博洋感觉自己随时都会被操晕过去，他想就这么晕死在情爱的海里，却又担心自己摔到地上不得不尽力缠住羽生结弦的腰，声音也因为长时间的喊叫变得嘶哑。  
“Together”  
羽生结弦的声音也不知什么时候失去了那股子疏远淡泊的“仙气”，变得低沉暗哑，仿佛夜间的鬼魅一般诱人心智。左手揉捏着两边的阴囊，让再一次半挺立的小金博洋又一次有了射精的欲望。当金博洋今晚第二次到达高潮之后，羽生结弦紧接着释放在了温暖的甬道里。金博洋只觉得一股热流一直蔓延到小腹“嘶……出……出去。”“天天这么冷酷啊“羽生结弦凑过去怜爱的蹭了蹭金博洋的鼻子，恋恋不舍的从金博洋的体内拔了出来，金博洋的脚在经历了几个小时的激烈性事之后终于落在了地上。只是当金博洋意识到对方的精液混着自己的体液从穴口溢出在自己的腿上勾勒出极其色情糜烂的画面时，恨不得马上逃之夭夭。羽生结弦看着面前别过头满脸通红，虽然死死咬住嘴唇强撑但是耳朵的那抹粉早已暴露了一切的少年时，恨不得立马把他拖到床上再来一发。只是考虑到对方明天早上的彩排和连续折腾了两天的身体勉强否决了脑海里的小恶魔。

“我帮你清理一下吧” 这样说着，牵着对情爱一窍不通过于清纯的暗恋对象进了浴室，温柔的帮他沐浴。泡在浴池里，金博洋原本休眠的理智和意志慢慢复苏，说好只是来谈清楚的他总算是想起来他此行的真正目的。  
“所以……我们两这算什么？”  
这样想着，在经历了与对方极尽缠绵之后，勇气意外迸发的金博洋，就不带任何试探的问出了口。  
“什么？” 擦拭背部的手一顿，对方的声音还是那么轻轻柔柔。

“I mean，who you think i am?”金博洋不敢看向身后者的神情，他害怕对方的脸上只有愕然和冷漠，或者一无所有。

望着面前早已将自己心境暴露还装作坚强颤抖的身躯，羽生结弦叹了一口气，怕是骗不到小家伙对自己深情告白了，再不彻底将话挑明不仅小家伙以后不会再愿意见他，甚至有可能彻底对他死心。

身后人的沉默让本来一颗扑通的心变得有些死寂，金博洋僵硬的扯了扯嘴角，安慰自己至少给了自己一个答案，正准备直接起身远离身后那该死的温暖，对方宠溺的叹息了一声从背后紧紧搂住了他。  
“Obviously, my little boyfriend”

THE END

一块难吃且僵硬的肉  
果然自己完全没天赋写pwp 难受极了

希望太太看完我的pwp不要打我

黑方框【】里面的字请自动脑补成日语  
我一直觉得柚子和天天是中文日文掺着英语交流  
在一定情况下下意识用的语言不一样，就像天天不会在被操的时候还想着让对方听懂说日语的雅蠛蝶或者英语的“i'm coming” 有点违和。  
在羽生腹黑的时候为了让天天知道自己想些什么会用最简单的中文,比较复杂的会用英文直接代替。但和水痘交流的时候肯定是日文，这个时候的天天又担心被发现还焦心于听不懂柚子和水痘究竟讲了什么，而且还要忍住呻吟（笑


End file.
